My New Moon
by Emmykinz
Summary: This is a different version of New Moon. It starts out sort of the same, but ends up becoming it's own story : --Bella's POV-- RATE and REVIEW!
1. Falling Apart

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, so this is New Moon, (a little different version), up to a certain point, but then it gets more into my own story(:**

**Please don't critisize me by saying 'Oh, that was the exact line in the book', because I'm well aware of that, and I only needed to use some of those quotes when Edward came back so it would make more sense.**

**Like I said before, the first chapter is A LOT like New Moon, but don't worry, I have MANY more chapters to come, and they get pretty interesting(:**

Jacob's pack was out on another hunting trip. They left Jared behind to protect me.

This was just beginning to get beyond ridiculous. First, there was Jacob keeping up his perserverence

with me, although I think we both knew that it was a hopeless and wasted effort. Though he never

seemed to give up, which was also beginning to get on my nerves. And then, there was Victoria.

Ugh. I didn't want to think about her at the moment with the wolves gone. I mean sure, Jacob was

getting on my nerves, but I couldn't be anymore grateful for what he was doing for me. I shuddered

at the thought of one of the wolves getting hurt because of me. It's me you want, I thought. Just me.

I'd been thinking a lot the past few days, on what my real point in existing was anymore.

Ever since...No, I couldn't think about it. I instinctively clutched my torso at the ripping pain in my

chest. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I would fall apart again. Focus, I thought. You have

to be normal for Charlie. You can't let anyone see you like this.

Finishing up the dishes, Charlie walked into the room.

"Bells," he began. "This isn't right. I know you don't like it when I bring these things up,

and I personally don't like the subject either," he gritted through his teeth. "But you need to let go."

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't hold myself together. I ran up to my room holding back tears

the whole way. Charlie wouldn't bother me. Female horimones were the one thing Charlie couldn't bear.

I threw my face into the pillow and let out all those thoughts and emotions I so carefully kept

hidden from myself the past few months. _His_ face, _his_ scent, _his_ velvet-honey voice, everything suddenly burst through all the bariers I had formed from it.

Suddenly, warm hands were rubbing my back. Jacob. Why did he have to come back now?

He couldn't see me falling to pieces this way, and I didn't have the strength in my voice to order him

away. I didn't have the strength for anything.

"Bella?" he asked in a frightened voice, "Honey, what's wrong?"

And all I could do was cry. You deserve better, I wanted to say, but I couldn't. All I could do

was cry. Jake, who knew me better then anyone in the world, instantly knew what this was about, and

started trembling. Charlie was downstairs, I remembered.

"Ahh Jake," I got out between sobs, "Cut it out." I aimed a week punch at his arm, but

probably gave myself a bruise in the attempt.

"I can't Jake, I just can't..." I trailed off, the hysteria raising in my voice. Why wouldn't he

leave already? I did not want him here. I wanted him to go find someone he could be happy with, who

would love him back with the love he deserved. My pitiful heart, could never give him that love.

Could never do anything. I was surprised it was still there, because it sure didn't feel like it.

"Bella," he sighed, "You don't deserve to be in this much pain after what the bloo-...After

what _he_ did to you. It's not right. He's not here. He's not coming back."

Suddenly I was furious with him. How exactly did he think he was helping? He had no right to

tell me this, and I certainly didn't want to here it. It was the truth though...I thought, which brought on

another round of sobs. He doesn't want you anymore, I remembered. I unwillingly remembered his

harsh words in the forest. I had known all along that I wasn't good enough for him, and that I didn't

deserve him. So why had the words come as such a shock to me?

"Leave!" I barked out at Jacob, "Please just leave." It was barely a whisper.

Thank God he finally understood that I needed to be alone, as much as he didn't want me to.

He leaped up off the bed, leaned over and swiftly kissed my forehead. I grimaced at him, and he jumped

out the window. There was an audible thud, and then I knew he had left, so I broke down again. I was Alone. Totally, completely alone.

Waking up, Is the hardest part. I knew how pathetic and lifeless I looked to other people, so

why couldn't I change? At school I would always hear whispers 'It's like someone died', was the most

popular. It was like someone had died. Like _I_ had died, and I was just this pathetic zombie girl. That's

exactly what I was, I thought. Bella, the pathetic zombie girl. The thought normally would have made

me smile, but I hadn't smiled in so long. And my friends had given up on me long ago. Even Mike, my

always faithful golden retriever, had given up on me.

Charlie and I didn't speak much, and I knew I was hurting him, and that he was in pain

watching me like this. I tried bringing up his spirits by discussing college with him. College was always

a huge deal to Renee and Charlie. I really hadn't given much thought about it honestly. What was I

doing anymore? Once again, that brought me up to my earlier thought, What's the point to my

existince? What if...No. No, I could not even think about that optition. I had to be here, and be normal.

For Charlie. That option was definately out, and I shuddered to think that I actually thought about that

possibility.

I was driving home from school when I decided to take a turn on a road I promised myself I'd never

drive on again. What on earth was I doing? Didn't I already do this once before? Why did I now suddenly

think this was a great idea. My hands grasped the steering wheel as I tried to figure out just what exactly

I was doing. I knew this would only cause me unbearable pain later, so I decided to turn around. I caught sight of something moving in the forest, but I figured it was just a deer. My imagination was used up, I thought. I didn't press it any further.

As I pulled up into the drive, I noticed Charlie's cruiser wasn't there in it's usual spot. I decided it was anything to big, and started dinner. Sure enough, I heard Charlie's car pull into the drive. But it wasn't Charlie who walked in the door.

Couldn't Jacob just give up on me? Why did he have to be so damn pushy, and continue to keep up our friendship. I sure wasn't. Jacob caught me in one of his spine-breaking bear hugs, that had me gasping for air.

"Jake, just give up on me already." I grumbled to him, he somehow seemed to be enjoying himself.

He grabbed my face between his warm hands. I tried to pull away, but he was just so huge.

"Now Bella," he started, "You know that _I_ would never leave you." he whispered, pulling my face closer to his. "I could be just as good, you know? Just give it a try. Please..."

Childishly, I pulled my hands up to cover my mouth. I just couldn't do this. Not right now.

"Jake," I whispered, "...I can't." That was my brilliant excuse? 'I can't'? No wonder he wouldn't give up on me. My attempts to keep him away were just pathetic. It wasn't that I didn't want him around, it's just that I didn't want him for the same reasons he wanted me. He was my safe harbor. My Jacob. But nothing more, and I didn't want to keep this going on so that I would hurt him so much more in the end. And it seemed that I couldn't have it both ways. 'Friends' just wasn't good enough for him.

"You can't because you've never tried!" he shouted, startling me by his sudden change in mood. "You've never tried to let go of _him_. I'm here now, and he's not! Am I just not good enough or something?!"

"That's the problem Jake," I mumbled, "You're too good. I don't want you wasting your time on me, when we both want each other around for different reasons!" I started raising my voice.

"Whaa.." he started to say, but then he understood. He finally understood.

"Jake, you know I love you," I whispered, "But like a brother, You're my best friend."

"If that's what you want me to be," he said, determined, "I'll be it."

"But I'll know that that's not what you really want. And how can we be friends, when that _is_ what you want?" I stated, pleased with my new excuse. Sure was a lot better then _I can't_.

"Bella," he said with that same determination, "If that's what you want, I will be your friend."

"But you'll be in pain." I murmered, gentally stroking his cheek then suddenly releasing it. That would only hurt him later.

"All that matters, is that _you're_ happy. I don't care about anything else." His dark eyes grew warm, soft. Then, he was gone. I knew he'd be back later though. So much for that discussion.

Charlie walked in the door, hanging up his gun and vest.

"Hey dad," I said, expressionless, "Why home so late?"

"Another hunter killed," he grunted, "I'm starting to think it's not animals doing it."

I shivered.

Of course I knew it was Victoria. I'd known all along, but didn't want to believe. I could just picture her, with a pale, lifeless body in her hand. Her bright crimson eyes sparkling. Her wild red hair, like fire, blowing in the breeze like a flame. Again I shivered.

"Bells? You okay?" Charlie asked, sounding concerned.

I justed nodded my head for him not to press the conversation any further, and headed for the stairs.

"Going to bed already?" Charlie asked suspiciously. What did he honestly think I was doing?

"Yeah, Night Dad." I said lamely.

I laid in my bed listening to the _thud thud thud_ of the rain outside. I heard Charlie climb up the stairs and was afraid he would come and check on me, but he didn't. I remembered he was packing for his trip to Houstan where he'd meet with some old friends and go fishing. He agreed that I could stay here alone for the week that he'd be gone. I was thrilled to finally get some alone time without Charlie and Jacob bugging me about my 'zombieness', since Jacob and Billy were going with Charlie.

Jacob had told me I should come, but I told him that they all would have more fun without me there. I knew that'd I'd do my usual moping if I went. Plus I didn't want to leave Forks. I couldn't. It just didn't seem right, even for only a short length of time. This was my home.

**----**

**The next chapter is coming very soon!**

**RATE AND REVIEW what you think so far. Reviews help me know how to make my story better! Thanks!**


	2. Safe

**Yay! Next chapter!(:**

**---**

**Remeber:**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, so this is New Moon, (a little different version), up to a certain point, but then it gets more into my own story(:**

**Please don't critisize me by saying 'Oh, that was the exact line in the book', because I'm well aware of that, and I only needed to use some of those quotes when Edward came back so it would make more sense.**

**Like I said before, the first and second chapter are A LOT like New Moon, but don't worry, I have MANY more chapters to come, and they get pretty interesting(:**

**---**

**Rate and Review guys! Hope you like it!**

"Bye Bells!" Charlie awkwardly one-arm hugged me with his suitcase in the other hand. "If you need anything, call me, and I'll be here in less the 24 hours." He reminded me.

"Go Dad," I grumbled at the way he still treated me like a child. "Have fun." I urged.

He gave me one last worried glance, and stepped out the door. I sigh, and fell into the chair. I really had no idea what I was going to do. I flipped on the TV, deciding to check the news. I hadn't watched it in so long. Quickly, realizing that I couldn't take it, I turned it back off.

It was at that moment, I decided I wanted to go cliff-diving, something Jake promised to do with me. So I didn't think, I just got up and went to my truck.

I didn't really think much of the weather, which was windy and rainy, as always. I parked my truck where the road ended, and headed for the cliffs. I was breaking my promise again. _Don't do anything reckless or stupid_ I remembered his last words in my head and clutched at my chest involuntarily. Those were the last words I wanted to remember right now.

I stood at the top of the cliff at the edge. The sun was just about to set over the horizon. The burning pain in my chest flared agonizingly.

There had to be some way to quench it. The pain growing more and more intolerable by the second. I glared at the cliffs and the crashing waves. I wanted to jump. I wanted the long fall that would feel like flying.

I took two steps back, then lunged myself forward. I heard an angry roar behind me but ignored it, and let out a scream of exhileration. The dark, angry waves got closer as I fell, and I realized that the current would be too strong to fight. I didn't care.

Suddenly, cool arms were wrapped around me, forming an iron cage of protection. My guardian angel. That was the last thing I remembered before hitting the water.

I had the sence that I was asleep a while. Without opening my eyes, I tried to remember what had happened to me last. All I remember was the falling sensation, the cold harsh wind in my face, hitting the water...And the feel of the cool, stone-like arms around me, as they were now. Then, I quickly sat up realizing what was happening. This was gonna kill Charlie.

"Did I frighten you?" The velvet voice was anxious, just a few inches away from my ear. I turned and saw the two most beautiful eyes in the world- golden and warm, staring deeply into mine.

It was dark, but I could still make out the untidy bronze hair, and the perfect features on his pale face. Realizing what had happened, I sunk down into my covers.

"Oh crap," I moaned, "Crap, crap, crap!"

"Bella?" his voice was still anxious, "What's wrong?"

"I'm dead!" I groaned, "This is gonna kill Charlie! And Renee! And Jacob!..." I trailed off in horror.

His cool hands were gently rubbing my back.

"Bella," he said, now a little worried, "You aren't dead, though I can see where you might confuse me as a nightmare," His smile was grim. "But I can't imagine how you could have ended up in hell. Did you commit a murder while I was away?"

I grimaced at him. "Obviously not. If I was in hell, you wouldn't be here with me."

He sighed.

My head was getting clearer, remembering the details of what was happening. He was here, really here. No hallucination this time, and here I sat acting like a complete idiot. Who knew how much time I had before he suddenly dissapeared again? I knew he didn't want me, but right now it felt like he did, so I snuggled myself closer to him. The worst he could do was push me away. To my surprise he pulled me tighter to his ice-hard chest, so tight it was hard to breathe even with my lungs securely intact, but I didn't mind. He was here.

I had a million questions for him, so I decided to start with the basic, most important one.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking up to his glorious, golden eyes, that were full of pain and agony.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked warily. I could see that this idea had hurt him more then I could possibly imagine.

"No, no!" I answered, probably a little too intense, so he grinned, though the smile didn't touch his eyes.

"Bella," he started, taking a deep breath, "Bella, I am so sorry." There was no doubt of that, with the agony in his voice. "I had no idea of the mess I was leaving behind. I had no idea Victoria would come back, or that she even had that kind of response in her. I thought it was completely safe for you here. And the werewolves! Everyone else will have been better off with the vampires leaving town, but leave it to you to run off and find the first dangerous creature you can! I was absolutely right about you being a magnet for danger," he laughed once, frusturated.

"Edward I-" I started. His name burned a little on the way out, and the hole in my chest was just waiting to be ripped out again.

"Please just let me finish," he continued, stroking my cheek lightly. "I would have never left in the first place if I had known any of this. I feel so sick, even now when I can see and feel you safe in my arms, I am the most miserable excuse for a-"

"Stop," I cut him off, and he looked up at me with those agonizing eyes. This wasn't making any sense. He didn't want me, so what was he talking about? "But you...you..." It was hard to force the words out. "You don't want me anymore...remember?"

He smiled weakly at me. "I'm a good liar Bella, I have to be. You have to know, I cannot live in a world without you, where you don't exist."

I was about to fire about a hundred more questions at him, and opened my mouth to protest, but he gently placed a finger on my mouth for me to let him finish.

"In the forest, while I was telling you goodbye," he winced at the memory, "I knew you weren't going to let go. That it would be impossible for you to let me go, so I figured the only way was to convince you that I didn't love you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept, as if I could survive without needing you!" He lightly rumpled my hair, "For you to believe me so fast..." he shuddered, "That was excruciating. I almost turned back right then and there, to go and be with you again. But I wasn't going to bring my black demons into your world again, damn it! I promised myself that I would let you live your life without any interference of what I am. The look in your eyes, telling you that I didn't love you," he shivered, "That was truly, the most horrifying thing ever."

It was a lot to take in, and I still couldn't grasp what he was trying to tell me.

"I still am not understanding why you left in the first place." I questioned looking into his eyes. His stare was mezmorizing, almost hypnotic. I had to focus, had to get my answers.

"I left you because I wanted you to live a normal, happy life without me keeping you on the constant edge of danger. I could see what I was doing to you, keeping you from normal, human things. I lied, and I am so sorry- sorry because I hurt you so much, sorry because it was a completely worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry."

I didn't answer. I was to shocked to form a rational response. So I started crying. The tears came gushing out misserably.

"How can I put this so you'll believe me?" his voice was frusturated. "I am here, and I love you. I always _have_ loved you, and I always _will_ love you. I was thinking of you, every single second I was away. I can't even describe the suffering I went through," he said through his gritted teeth. "Whenever I touch you, you're so...hesitant, so careful, and yet still the same. I need to know why. Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you _have_ moved on, as I meant for you to? That would be...quite fair. I won't argue your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please- just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" he whispered.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"I need to know. Please just answer it."

I stared at his face a long moment and realized he was still waiting for my answer. "The way I feel about you will never change- never go away. Of course I love you, more then my own life."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "That's all I needed to hear."

Then his mouth was on mine, and I couldn't fight him off. Not because he was so much stronger than me, but because my will crumbled into dust the second his lips touched mine. This kiss wasn't as careful as others. His mouth was on mine urgently, and I could feel the tension he felt. I didn't stop because if I was going to rip myself up any further, I might as well get as much trade as possible.

So I kissed him back, with all the force I had. Soon, too soon, my head started spinning and I was gasping for air. Instead of releasing me, he pulled me up against his chest, cradeling me in his arms. I deeply inhaled his scent trying not to forget. My memory never did it justice.

He kissed my forehead and sighed, "I'm not leaving you."

I didn't say anything. Knowing if I got my hopes up, they'd just be crushed in the end. He lifted my face to meet his gaze. It was soft. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you," he added more seriously, "I'll never leave you again, and I'll never forgive myself for what I did."

"Don't say that." I whispered.

Anger flashed in his golden eyes. "You think not telling the truth?"

"Not lying," I started, "I know you mean it now, but what about next month when Jasper trys to take a snap at me again," he winced. "Or if you think of all the reasons you left in the first place. You'll just end up doing the right thing again, right?

He sighed, brushing my cheek. "I'm not nearly as strong as you give me credit for."

I looked at him questioningly.

"It was only a matter of time before I came back you know," he said softly. "I'll be willing to beg if you'd like that," he smiled playfully.

"Be serious." I grimaced at him.

"Oh I am completely serious. Would you please listen to how truly important you are to me?"

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; There was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars any more. And there was no more reason for anything."

I really wanted to believe him, but this was _my_ life he was describing. I didn't think it was possible that he could love me a fraction of how much I loved him.

He took my face between his cool marble hands. "What are you thinking?" he whispered softly.

"Edward," he had to know this, I wanted him to know how much he really meant to me, "That would be my life you're describing. Every part of me was gone while you were gone. There wasn't any point for my existance," a low growl slipped from deep in his chest, and I knew he disagreed. "My heart, that was definately lost." And that was all there was to say at the moment. We lay there for an inseperable moment, when I realized something. Before, earlier in our conversation he had mention Victoria and the wolves. Also how did he arrive at the perfect time to save me from my should-have-been watery grave.

"Edward?" I asked him, still confused about my recent discovery. "How did you know about Victoria, and the wolves...And the cliff..." I trailed off, I didn't want to say anthing more.

"Oh sorry Bella," he said, his thoughts clearly focused on something else. "I did forget all about that part didn't I?" he grinned sheepishly. "I was in South America at the time, when Alice called. I had been ignoring everyone, but I checked the caller ID and answered just to make sure it was nothing concerning the family." he paused, making sure I was still listening, "She told me that she was going back to Forks, something I made all of them promise to never do. Of course she ignored me and told me she wouldn't actually make any contact with you, but I was still furious with her. I decided there was really nothing to do about it, because I couldn't be around my family. I was totally useless around anyone."

"Wait, how long has Alice bee-"

" I wasn't finished now was I?" he said patiently waiting till I met his gaze. "You're still just as stuborn," he sighed. "So Alice came back here and discovered that you had been spending all your time with werewolves," he gave me a hard look, "Young ones too! I don't think you grasp how dangerous they can be. People around them can get hurt, or killed, when they loose control."

"Jake's not dangerous." I told him.

"I don't think you're the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous," he told me moaning. "So Alice kept her promise that she wouldn't let you know she was here, although still wanting to make sure you were safe with the werewolves. But then, one day, she saw you driving up to our house. She was really curious and almost talked to you right then and there, but thought better of it."

I instantly remembered the memory of the deer I thought I saw. I was sure that had to have been her. I sighed internally, now knowing that she was really _that_ close at the time.

"She left, and was already almost back to the family- knowing that you were fine and nothing interesting was going on, when she had a vision out of nowhere, of Victoria's intentions for you," he spat the name like it was a curse. "She tried calling me many times, but I ignored her, knowing that it was nothing important. I was gravely wrong. In the midst of trying to get a hold of me, she saw another vision of you, jumping off the cliff," His voice broke on the last sentence. "Would you care to explain what _that_ was about?" he asked, angry now. "Didn't I specifically tell you not to do anything reckless or stupid?" he growled.

I didn't know what I would say without making it sound like I was trying to attempt suicide. Which I wasn't. I really didn't know what I was doing then. "Cliff-Diving." I stated, "I was just hangin' out with Jake and saw some other kids doing it and it looked like fun," I shrugged like it was old news. I knew he'd see past my brilliant explanation, but that's really all I could give him.

He was angry, that much I could tell, but decided not to press _that_ case any further. He started up his earlier explanation. "So after Alice saw the vision, she was even more desperate to reach me. It got to the point where she was calling literally every 20 seconds. I answered, deciding to let her get whatever news off her chest that was so important. She told me everything about Victoria, the werewolves, and the cliff. By that time I was already racing back to Forks. I jumped on a plane, and when I got here, I ran straight to your house. You weren't there, and I realized, that I might be too late..." his voice was just barely a whipser.  
"I followed where your scent had been and ended up in the one place I desperately wished you weren't. And then I saw you. Standing on the edge of the cliff. Before I could do anything you jumped," he choked out. "As fast as possibly fast, I rushed to you, to protect you, and barely made it in time. I was almost to late. I could have been to late." he whispered in pain, "You were knocked unconscience when we hit the water, so I brought you back here."

"Thank you Edward." I sighed, tracing the pale perfect features of his face.

"I love you." he answered softly. We lay there for another inseperable moment, when Edward broke the silence. "Where's Charlie?" he asked curiously.

Damn. I totally forgot about Charlie, remembering that he'd be back on Saturday, which was only 5 days away. Although I was a bit concerned how Charlie would take Edward being back, I had a bigger problem. Jacob Black. What on earth was I going to do about him? We couldn't possibly keep up our friendship any longer, now that the vampires were back in town. Was I now considered one of his enemies? The pain of the idea of never seeing Jacob again took me by surprise. When Edward left, he left me bleeding. Not intentionally of course, but Jacob was the one to help stitch me back up, which was bound to take it's tole on both of us in the end. We were each important parts of eachother's lives. Jacob's pain, my pain. Now that Edward was back, a whole new set of problems arroused.

Ooops. Edward was still waiting for an answer. "He'll be back on Saturday." I said, trying to hide the concern in my voice from my latest problems.

"It's late," he murmured into my hair, "You should get some more sleep." He started humming my lullaby and I knew it'd be only a matter of seconds before I'd be unconscience again, so I snuggled myself closer and burried my face in his chest.

**---**

**Next chapter is on it's way!**

**I know I say this a lot, but RATE AND REVIEW! I want to know how you guys like it(:**


	3. Meadow

**Next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Please keep the review coming(:**

I woke up in the morning, relieved that Edward was still there. He kissed me on the lips enough to get my pulse going and make the room spinning, then hopped out of the window to warn his family we were coming, and change clothes. Apparently while I wasn't awake, the Cullens were getting everything back to normal. Edward and Alice were back at school and Emmett and Rosalie were heading off to 'college'.

I was terrified when he left, which I knew was silly. He promised to be gone for less then ten minutes. I just couldn't get over the nightmare that he could leave me again.

Knowing he wouldn't be back for a few minutes, I hurried off to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. The phone suddenly rang, interupting the middle of me brushing my teeth. I quickly skipped down stairs to answer it. There was only one voice I wanted to hear, and any other would be a dissapointment.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously into the phone.

"Bella?" It was a familiar husky voice at the other end of the reciever, "It's me, Jacob."

What did he want? I quickly jumped to the worse case scenario. "What's wrong with Charlie?" I demanded, shoulders suddenly tense, "What happened?"

"Cool it Bells," Jacob laughed. I instantly relaxed my stiff positioning, "I just wanted to check in on you."

I couldn't tell him about Edward. Deffinately not yet. I would have to ask Edward later what I should tell Jacob and the rest of the pack. "I'm fine," I lied, trying to hide my distress. "Everything's fine, I was just about to head for school." Another lie. Edward had promised to take me to visit his family who I hadn't seen since my birthday incident. I shivered at the memory. School wasn't very important to me anymore, what would it matter if I missed a few days? It was healthy to ditch class every now and then, I remembered Edward once saying. I couldn't argue.

"Well," Jacob hesitated, "If that's all." He said, suddenly unsure about something. It seemed like he wanted to say something else.

"Yes, that's it Jake." I said, impatient.

"Alright..." There was that hesitation again, "Bye Bells." And then the phone was dead.

I would hurt him so much that I hated myself for it already. I knew I couldn't be friends with Jake while I was with Edward. Jacob's harsh words came into my mind-_leeches_,_ parasites_, _bloodsuckers_. Why did he hate the vampires so much? He had no idea how good the Cullens really were. To the core.

Suddenly cool arms were around me.

"Edward!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him, over-joyed that he was back so soon.

"Hi there." he chuckled, amused at my reaction.

I squeezed myself closer to him. "You came back," I sigh, still full of joy.

He stiffened, and became instantly serious. All humor that was there before, gone. "I'm not going to leave you again Bella," his voice pained with the agony of the memory. "You must understand that I can't, or won't ever be able to again." I couldn't doubt his sincerity, it rang in every word.

"I know," I stared into the liquid topaz eyes, "I trust you."

We seemed to gaze into each others eyes for along time. I was still shocked by the perfection of _him_. How many times had I stared at him, or thought about how truly magnificent he was? You'd think I'd be used to the perfection by now, but I got the feeling that Edward's perfection was simply something you just couldn't get over...

"The others are waiting," he said, suddenly interupting where ever I was in my thoughts, "They are very anxious to see you, and have been waiting all night!" he exclaimed, suddenly excited. He threw me on his back and we were out the door running through the forest.

The feel of the wind in my face, the soaring feeling when we ran made me extatic. He was here, and not ever leaving again, I reminded myself. I pressed my lips to his cool, marble neck.

"Thank you," he said casually. "Does that mean you know you're awake now?" he teased.

"Yes, I think I've grasped the fact that I'm awake." I responded sarcastically.

He let out one of his loud carefree laughs that echoed off the trees. I hadn't heard it in so long. I was instantly relieved that his mood was better, and he wasn't in any pain anymore.

We continued to run through the forest when he slowed to a walk, and I knew we were close because I could hear the sound of a rushing river near by.

"Please try and act enthused just a little for them," Edward murmured into my ear as we got closer. "They've missed you terribly."

I didn't think that was completely true. I couldn't see Rosalie changing her mind about me. And I was worried about Jasper. Not afraid, but worried because I knew he'd still feel horrible about the whole paper-cut thing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I've missed all of them tons too! I'm not pretending anything you know!"

He laughed while we made our way up to the house. Edward set me down, took my hand in his, gave me a long exasperated look, and opened the door. Sure enough, they were all anxious and waiting. Alice's arms crushed me in a tight hug. Edward's eyes locked in on Jasper, then became tense at my side.

"Oh Bella!" she cried. "Bella, I've missed you so much!"

"We all did Bella," Esme cut in, kissing me on the cheek. "It wasn't the same." She gave Edward a hard look of dissaprovement. He grinned back in repentance.

I looked around and noticed that Rosalie had a smile on her face, clearly put forth with great effort. I smiled back, hoping she still didn't hate me as much. I still couldn't get over the idea of Rosalie being jealous of _me_. Then I spotted Jasper, his face wary. I didn't know what to say to him so I just smiled at him too.

Carlisle caught me in a tight, yet awkward hug since Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist.

"We've missed you Bella," he smiled at me.

I heard someone clear his throat.

"Ehh-hem! Whatta 'bout me?" Emmett suddenly appeared out of no where, with a huge smile spread across his face. I was instantly relieved that _that_ relationship hadn't changed between us. Emmett had to be the most carefree person I'd ever met.

"Of course I missed you Emmett!" I grinned. He pulled me into a back-breaking hug, forgetting how breakable I was.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

"Oh sorry," Emmett laughed , suddenly releasing me. "My bad, Bella!" He grinned.

Edward seemed to relax, but not completely. There was really nothing more to say at the moment.

After a while of talking and catching up, Edward looked over at me suddenly beaming, his face radient. "Let's go to _our_ meadow," he said, exuberant now.

I just smiled back hugely, my face lighting up. That sounded absolutely amazing right now. Just me and him. No more worries. _For now_, I thought, remembering about the pack. I would need to ask him about that later, but not now, I really didn't want to break his high spirits.

I would also need to talk to him about Victoria, and tell him everything about the inncident with Laurent in the meadow. I certainly did want him hunting Victoria, even if he had Emmett or Jasper's help. Even if he had Emmett _and_ Jasper's help. The idea gave me the chills and I shuddered, though not cold.

"Bella?" Edward asked, worried. "Bella?"

Whoops. I must have zoned out on him. "I'm fine, sorry I was just day dreaming I guess." I smiled at him. What a lame excuse. Day dreaming. He gave me a confused look and headed for the door, taking me up in his arms- cradeling me close to his chest.

Not really the normal way he ran with me, but I wasn't complaining. I stared at his face while he was running. Softly caressing the soft features of his face. Before I knew it, we were there. Our meadow.

It was cloudy out today, yet the meadow still held all it's beauty. Edward carefully layed me on the ground and settled in right next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders, and holding the other.

We lay like that for a while, staring at eachother, not talking. Both just enjoying being with each other.

After a while of the silence, I knew I'd have to say something eventually. "Edward?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he responded, thoughts somewhere else.

"Well, I was just worrying....About the werewolves." I said softly, not wanting him to get angry.

He became stiff next to me, "What about them?" he gritted through his teeth. Whoops, I guess I should have waited some other time, too late now.

"Well," I hesitated, "I know you and your family have some prejudice with the werewolves, but Jacob is my friend," I whispered.

"No Bella, no werewolves," he hissed. "They are dangerous, and you know that I could never put your danger up for jepardy."

"I haven't told Jacob yet," I whispered. "He doesn't know anything about your return."

He lay there silently with his jaw tight, not saying anything.

"I owe him better then this Edward," I sighed. "When you were gone," I paused. I hated talking about his absence, and I knew it would cause him pain to bring it up. It seemed that I was causing everyone around me pain lately. "When you were gone, Jacob was the one there for me. You know I'm not blaming you for anything, but without Jacob, I don't know what you would have came back too. I very much owe him my life, and possibly my sanity too."

"I will never forgive myself for leaving you," he whispered fiercly. "Bella," he sighed. "For the time being, I'd really rather appreciate it if you didn't spend anytime with the dogs. For the time being, until we've worked this out and thought this through," he hesitated, "You could just pick a side."

"You aren't seriously jealous?" I asked in disbelief. Why did he have any reason to be jealous? I froze, instantly remembering Jacob and me walking down the beach, holding hands. Numerous times. And if Alice had been watching me lately, I can imagine what she might have seen, and what he might have seen in her head.

"You know that I'm only worried about your saftey. It's the only thing I really get bent out of shape over," he said irritated, not with me I guessed, but with Jacob. He once said that he could never be mad at me.

I wasn't oblivious to the fact that he didn't answer my question. "Edward, you have to know that Jacob is nothing more to a friend then me," trying to sound as serious as I possibly could. "He may have other feelings, but _I've_ never liked him for anymore then a friend. He is my friend, my best friend. I love him like a brother because he is basically family. You should know that," I finished, looking into his cold eyes as if the liquid had frozen. "Your not mad at me are you?" I whispered, worried now.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella," Edward growled. "I could _never_ be mad at you. How could I? As kind, sweet, precious as you are." His golden eyes turned back to liquid and smoldered, dazzling me. "I believe you love, it's just that I'm a little concerned about how Jacob Black will take to my return." He said, more joking now.

I didn't find the joke. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Well, you can't honestly think he'll be thrilled at the idea to began with," he laughed, though I still didn't get what was so funny. "But if you say that he has _feelings_ for you, well then he won't be thrilled that I'm with you again." he chuckled, pulling me closer, holding me recklessly close.

"That's just too bad!" I whispered into his ear and kissed his lips, secretly hiding my distress. More pain for Jacob. Jacob's pain, my pain. My pain, Edward's pain. See what my problem here was?! I am a total sadomasochist and I knew it.

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Hunting

**Ba-da-bing! Here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Keep the reviews coming, and let me know what you think!**

**---**

Edward brought me home early because Charlie was coming home earlier for some work crisis. Thankfully, Jacob in Billy still wouldn't be back for a few more days. I didn't have to deal with Jacob. Yet. We had some time to figure out a plan. Charlie was deffinately not going to be happy with Edward's return, _that_ much was easy to guess. But what could he do? Edward and I were pretty much a package deal.

"We'll just tell him it was all a big misunderstanding," Edward soothed as I continued to panick, worried about Charlie's reaction. "Esme _hated_ life in L.A." he grinned sarcastically.

I knew that Edward could talk his way out of pretty much anything, but I was still a little worried.

"He's going to wanna know the reason you completely left without a warning though, you know?" I told him, making sure that Charlie wouldn't actually try to kill Edward.

"And that's my problem isn't it?" he smiled at me, lightly kissing my forehead as we heard Charlie's cruser pull up. I gulped. "Please just relax Bella," Edward sigh. "You aren't confessing to a murder or anything."

I heard the sound of Charlie walk through the door, hanging is coat on the rack on his way.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie called. "I home, honey!"

I hurried toward him so I could say something to prepare him for who was standing in our kitchen.

"Uhh, Dad?" I asked nervously. "You'll never guess who's here," I waved my arm dismissively like it wasn't a big deal.

Charlie walked through the entry way and stopped dead in his tracks. His face turned various shades of blue and purple.

"Hello Charlie," Edward said, flawlessly polite.

He stood there gapping until finally getting the words out. "You...Wha...Why-..." he broke out in mid-sentance and turned to glare at me. "I don't want you near the guy!" Charlie exploded, then turned back to Edward. "What the hell do you think you're doing showing your face here!"

"Dad!" I yelled at him, totally embaressed by Charlie's behavior, yet relieved at the same time because he hadn't gone for the gun once yet.

"Now Bells," Charlie hissed at me. "You can't honestly think I'll let him here after all that he's done to you!"

I had nothing, so I shot a worried glance at Edward. He quick winked at me and cleared his throat.

"That was all a misunderstanding Char-, Dad!" It would sometimes slip when I would get mad at him.

"Carlisle was offered a job in Los Angeles as you already know, and it was an immediate thing so he took it," Edward paused, letting Charlie calm down a little. "It wasn't a normal job though, it was in completely new medicines, and brand new practices that have never been tested or tried out before. They knew how skilled a doctor Carlisle was, and wanted his talent. We were supposed to leave immediately, so there was no time for goodbyes." Edward finished.

Charlie wasn't having that. "Why no contact?" Charlie shot back at him.

"We were to tell _nobody_ what was going on, or anything. They wouldn't let us keep in contact with anyone." Edward said sternly, though still polite so Charlie wouldn't get any angrier.

Edward was such a good liar. I would have believed him myself, had I not known the truth already. He would deffinately need to teach me something if I was ever going to need to lie to Charlie again. I was horrible.

The look on his face showed that Charlie obviously didn't believe a word he said. "Why'd you come back?" he asked curtly.

"Esme didn't find city life to her liking, and Carlisle didn't think what they were doing was right," he said simply as if it were really that simple. "My siblings and I also missed Forks and the people here," he gave me a look of glowing affection.

"Hmmph," Charlie huffed, then sat down in his chair and flipped the TV on. That was all for the moment, but I knew there'd be more. At least it wasn't Jacob, I thought.

"I better get home," Edward said dismissing himself from dinner a little later. I shot him a worried glance and he mouthed the words "Upstairs" to me.

I quickly finished my dinner and headed for the stairs.

"Bed already Bella?" he asked, still disproved about the whole Edward thing.

"Uh yeah, I have a lot of homework, then I'll probably shower and go to bed," I lied.

I slept in Edward's arms that night. I really wasn't that tired, but he insisted I sleep so he hummed my lullaby until I was asleep. It was nice to hear it; I hadn't heard it in so long.

Edward and Emmett were scheduled a hunting trip this afternoon. They would only be gone a few hours, still it made me sad. Edward saw that and brushed my cheek. "I'll be back very soon, you won't even have time to miss me." he smiled. "I could just stay you know," he added.

"Don't be silly," I sighed. "You have to eat too."

He chuckled then kissed me again. It started out slowly, but began building. I twisted my fingers into his bronze hair and pulled myself closer to him. I knew in about 2 seconds he'd pull away, which was his automatic response whenever I would cross the line too far. He did pull away, but moved his lips to the hollow of my throat, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you," he breathed. "Forever and for always."

The drive was pretty quiet on the way to the Cullen's, due to some awkwardness from Emmett. Edward ran to my house and Charlie was going to be home any minute, so Emmett saved the day and drove over Edward's volvo and insisted on riding with us on the way back. He was bouncing up and down in the back seat like a child that was about to see Santa. Edward reached over to grab my hand and hold it in his, but Emmett beat me to it and smack it like he was giving him a high-five.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Emmett hissed, laughing.

Edward ignored him and leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Ooooooooh!" Emmett teased. My face instantly turned red and I looked down at my hands. Edward just laughed and kept his eyes on the road.

It was like that the whole rest of the drive. Emmett was _so_ immature.

We got there and Edward brought me to his room with him while he got ready for the trip with Emmett. I couldn't help pouting a little even though he would be back in a very short time.

"I don't have to go," he told me again, pulling me into a tight hug, then lifting my chin with his finger so I could stare into his eyes- closer to an onyx now.

Emmett popped his head in the doorway and glared at his brother, then turned to me. "Oh, _he's_ going Bella, believe me!" then as quick as he came, he was gone.

Edward frowned, then rolled his eyes. "He is _really_ starting to get on my nerves!"

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. Edward rolled his eyes again.

I sighed. "I guess you have to go now."

He looked at me, face wary. "Bella. . ." he started.

"Go, have fun!" I cheered up. "Bag a few mountain lions for me," I grinned at him, then stretched up on my tip-toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, adoringly.

Then someone cleared his throat, clearly annoyed. Emmett. I swear I'd get him back for this one day. I sighed, knowing I didn't have a prayer beating Emmett in any kind of contest or anything what so ever.

Edward gave me one last look, smiled my favorite crooked smile, then was gone.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun Bella!" Alice cried. She was suppose to babysit me while Edward was gone. "What do you wanna do?" she asked excitedly, "We could go shopping?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you'd like Alice," I told her, as enthused as I could sound.

She sensed my distress. "We'll go, and he'll be back be back when we get back," she seemed confident.

The shopping trip seemed like it took days rather than hours. Alice pulled me into literally every single store in the whole mall, and made me try on about a hundred things per each one.

I was relieved when she finally agreed that we could go home. We walked out to the parking lot to Carlisle's mercedes. We each had about 5 bags even though it all was mine. Apparently Alice was disgusted by my lack of fashion and decided I needed a totally new look. Wonderful.

"You know you're such a downer Bella!" she told me as we were driving home. "I am seriuosly hurt."

I looked at her puzzledly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I haven't seen or talked to you, in the last eight months! I missed you like crazy, and finally when I have the chance to spend time with you, you're all mopey because Edward's out hunting. Even though he's gonna be back really soon!" she grumbled, clearly very annoyed.

"I'm sorry Alice," was all I could say. "Thanks for all the clothes, I love them," I told her cheerfully.

That got her, she beamed at me. "Anytime, you really like them?"

I honestly wasn't one of those people who cared much about what they were wearing but I didn't want to hurt her feelings again. "I _love_ them," I told her.

The last half hour was deffinately the worst. After Alice told me that she'd seen they would be back in less then an hour, I got really anxious. I sat there bouncing in my seat, fidgeting with my fingers, messing with my hair until finally, they were home.

**---**

**Oooooh, what's Emmett gonna do when they finally get home?**

**Make sure you stay tuned for future chapters,**

**and also make sure you let me know how I'm doing!**

**Feedback is great...**

**AND REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILEY!(:**


	5. The Wolves

**Alright, keep the reviews coming! I love your guy's feedback(:**

**And here would be Chapter 5!**

**Let me know what you think.**

Emmett was the first to walk in the door, looking very amused.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked, waiting for Edward to walk in.

"Oh, we had a _jolly_ time!" Emmett grinned.

"Enough with the _jollys_!" Edward hissed, grimacing at Emmett as he walked in.

I looked at him questionly and turned to Emmett, who was muffling his laughter, then back to Edward's annoyed face.

"Emmett went into my room, and loaded _all_ my christmas CD's onto his iPod," he growled. "So for the past 5 hours, all I've heard was _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_, and _Jolly Old St. Nicholas_! If I have to hear anything related to Christmas again, I _will_ loose it! It's March for God's sake!"

We all just stared at Edward in disbelief completely silent, worried that one word would snap him. Emmett started humming something to himself. . .I couldn't believe it, it sounded like _Deck the Halls_.

"Gahhhhhh!" Edward shouted, then stormed out of the room out into the back yard. I figured I give him a minute or two because I think he _was_ serious about the whole 'loosing it thing'.

I looked over at Emmett's smirking face. "Why?" I mouthed him sarcastically. Alice giggled, Jasper rolled his eyes, and Carlisle just looked down at the floor and shook his head as in _Where did I go wrong_?

Emmett boomed with laughter then left the room, Rosalie followed after. "See what I have to deal with?" she shot at us pleadingly. "This is why I don't go hunting with him."

"Ahh, come on babe, you know you love it," I heard him smile, then they dissapeared to somewhere.

I stood there for a moment, then decided to go check on Edward. He had to have calmed down at least a little. I walked through the open door and spotted him sitting, leaning against a tree with his head in his knees. Odd.

"Edward?" I asked nervously, worried he was still upset.

"Bella," he sighed, and then pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry that I acted like that Bella. It was a _long_ trip, and I didn't want to take any of it out on you."

I stroked his cheek. "I'm not mad. You came back."

He leaned down to kiss me then chuckled. "Alice and you had a nice team now?" he asked amused. "When's the fashion show?"

I grumbled and got up and lead him to the house. I didn't want to argue with him right now. He was back.

Alice bought me a lot more close then I thought. It took me a solid two hours before I had tried on everything. I had the satisfaction of watching Edward's eyes pop out before he could controll his expression everytime I'd try on something he really liked. He'd also continuously shower me with compliments each time I walked out. I could feel my face get hotter and hotter each time.

When it was finally over, he loaded my close in his volvo and he drove me back to my house.

Of course Charlie was tentatively watching from the window, probably trying to be somewhat conspicuous about it, but failing. Edward walked around to get my door, and grabbed my bags.

When we walked in the door Charlie eyed all the new close. I just shook my head. "Alice," I sighed.

Edward chuckled and turned to me. "I'll put your things up in your room and wait for you there." Then in human pace he walked up to my bedroom.

"Jake's coming back tomorrow," Charlie reminded me. "I'm surprised he didn't come home with me. Kid's been bugging me the whole weekend for us to leave early. Billy made him stay though."

"Ohh," was all I could say.

"Be easy on him," Charlie laughed. "He's young. Is Edward not up for competition or something?"

I almost growled. "There is no competition."

"Whatever Bells."

I gave him a sour look and headed for the stairs.

"Not to late Bella," he said dissaprovingly, still not okay with Edward and I being together. "It's school tomorrow."

"Sure, sure." I said then freezing, realizing that was something I'd pick up from my best friend. I was going to miss him so much.

As a closed the door, I found Edward lying across my bed- arms behind his head, looking really tense and upset.

"Jacob is coming back tomorrow," he growled. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I walked over and lay on top of him, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what Bella?" he said, suddenly angry. "This is not your fault. I made this mess. If I wouldn't have left in the first place," I shivered. "None of this mess would have been a problem. So don't blame yourself for any of this, it'll only make me more disgusted with myself."

I looked up to glare at him. "Stop it!" I said angrily. "You can't take the blame for everything Edward! Not everything is your fault. If I happened to trip in front of a car or something next time, that would be my fault and _not yours_. You've got to stop shouldering the blame for everything. I can't stand seeing you hurt like that!"

He looked startled, but his expression suddenly grew soft. He stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry Bella," he sighed. "It just terrifies me knowing all the ways I could loose you."

I smiled at him. "Even though I know you'll always be there to be my Superman."

"I'd appreciate it if you gave a conscience effort to help me a little though," he sighed. "You don't realize how extremely _breakable_ you are!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try."

He looked me in the eyes seriously. "Really, you will?"

"If that's what make you happy," I sighed.

Then he kissed me. Carefully, but with so much passion, that the sun could have burnt out and I wouldn't have noticed, or cared.

It was a very tense night. I was conscience of Edward's cool arms around me, yet I hardly got any sleep. Everytime I would eventually drift off, I'd have these strange and terrifying nightmares, and wake up. They made no sense. All I saw, was myself running- running from this huge wolf. It scared me, and Edward was really concerned but I just shook my head everytime he'd ask me about it.

I'm not sure at what time I finally drifted off, but I was suddenly awaken by being ripped from my bed. Then, it felt like I was flying. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and realized that we were running.

I looked up at Edward's face, but quickly looked away. It was filled with so much fury, that it had me shivering, which was a first. Edward had never once been frightening to me.

"Edward, what's going on?" I was suddenly very afraid.

He ignored me.

"Damn it Edward, tell me what's going on!" I shrieked.

"Shhh Bella, it's nothing, I promise. The wolves are all back, along with Jacob, and they think we're the bad guys."

"Well then go back and tell them!" I yelled.

"They have a plan to attack us. I'm gonna take us to the baseball clearing and discuss with my family what we're going to do. I've already called them, and they're on there way as well. I'm really afraid what this might come to." he gritted the whole thing through his teeth, so it was hard to understand.

I just stared at him in shock.

"It'll all be fine Bella, I promise. I won't let them hurt you," he assured me.

"Edward!" I choked out. "You said you weren't sure what this might come to. What does that-. . ." It took me a minute to fit the pieces together. "No, you can't!" I yelled. "No one can get hurt Edward!"

He thought about that for a minute. "Don't worry Bella. Nothing is going to happen. We're going to need to talk to them, that's all. No fighting," he hesitated. "But I swear, if one of them trys to touch you. . ." he growled.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He left for work already. He'll just think you're at school, that's all."

"I should have known," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I should have known that they would react this way," I moaned. "I'm sorry, I should have warned Jacob. I don't know what I was thinking. How long did I think I would be able to hide it from him?"

He gave me a hard look. "Don't beat yourself up Bella. It's not your fault," he said. "Don't worry about anything."

We got there, and the rest of his family was already there. Rosalie looked disgusted, Jasper and Carlisle were discussing something important I assumed, Esme looked worried, Emmett of course looked excited and ready for action. Alice was sitting on the ground, looking really frusturated, with her fingers rubbing her temples, like she had a headache. Could vampires have headaches?

Edward set me down and wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked at my face and must have still seen all the panick there.

"Bella stop worrying!" he murmured. A wave of calmness suddenly swept over me. I eyed Jasper and he winked at me.

When we joined up with the others, everyone started talking at once. Carlisle gave Jasper a look to get everyone under controll.

"They're gonna be here in 5 minutes," Edward hissed.

"Excellent!" Emmett grinned. Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"We're not going to fight them," Carlisle said calmly. "We've just got to talk to them. I don't think they understand that we mean no harm. They're just _children_."

"They won't stop though!" I suddenly said. "They look for any excuse to start a fight!"

Edward turned and smiled at me. "We've got Jasper."

I looked at Jasper and once again, felt a wave of calmness hit me. It was a useful talent, but it sure as hell got annoying.

"If they don't stop?" Esme asked, worried.

We all turned to Edward. "I can almost make out what they're thinking. They think we've been the ones hunting the humans, and they think we're a threat. It won't be hard to convince them that we mean no harm. They'll let us explain." He sounded confident.

"Well, Damn!" Emmett sighed. "I was really looking forward to this."

Edward gave him a look that had him back-tracking quickly.

Alice suddenly brightened up.

"Don't worry," she sounded enthused. "I can see us all walking away unharmed."

I let out a sigh of relievement. They all rolled their eyes at me.

Suddenly, Edward became tense in front of me. All they're eyes were now scanning the forest, watching six, gigantic, horse-like wolves emerge.

"Let us explain," Edward hissed. "No one will get hurt from this."

I froze. Suddenly, I wasn't to sure about how the outcome would be, and clutched myself closer to him.

The wolves made a grunting noise and didn't come any closer.

"Peace my friends," Carlisle said. "We mean no harm. We have only come back to real home in Forks. We haven't been hunting any humans."

"Why are you back?" Edward asked coldy, no doubt translating for Sam. The pack didn't trust them enough to be in their human forms.

"We didn't come here to play twenty questions!" Emmett hissed.

Carlisle ignored him. "That was all a misunderstanding," he answered. "We've come back to continue living the life we left behind. Like nothing ever changed."

"The treaty?" Edward asked in a flat tone, still acting as Sam.

"The treaty remains the same," Carlisle answered. "We will respect that, and you can count on there being no trouble on our part."

"Thank you," Sam said through Edward. "We will not harm anyone as well."

I looked at all the wolves' faces, cold and full of hatred. The last eyes I looked in, were the hardest. They were full of pain, anger, sorrow, and so much more. Those eyes belonged to the russet-colored wolf.

My eyes stung, and the tears started pouring over.

Edward pulled me into his chest. "It's okay Bella," he whispered. "Everything's okay."

He pulled me up in his arms and right before he started to run, I heard a loud, painful, heart-breaking howl. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't drown it out. I cried even harder into Edward's chest.

When we got home, he scaled up the side of the house and he lay us both on my bed and held onto me as a cried. He didn't say much, and this was really unfair for him to have to see. I wanted to order him away but I couldn't.

Eventually I stopped crying. I must have been crying for a while because Edward was debating whether he should say something or not.

"Bella," he said, gentally stroking my cheek. "We will talk to Jacob tomorrow." he promised.

"He's not going to talk to me." I said quietly.

"Oh he's not mad at you love," Edward chuckled. "He absolutely _loathes_ me though."

I gave him a sour look, he shouldn't be laughing, nothing was funny.

"I think you should let me go alone." I said even quieter.

He froze. "No Bella," he said sternly. "I'm not letting you anywhere near him unprotected!"

"Edward," I whispered. "I have to-"

"And I realize that Bella," He cut me off. "But please, listen to me here. I've been without you for so long, and I can't bear it if you'd go and put yourself in danger. I can't bear loosing you." It was barely a whisper.

I sighed in defeat. It was no fair when he played the _I can't loose you_ card. "Can I at least call him then, and warn him?"

"Absolutely." He sounded pleased that he'd won.

I dialed the number slowly, but had to start over a few times because my hands were shaking so bad. When I eventually got it right, there were three rings then a muffled "Hello?"

"Oh Jake!" I cried. "Jake listen,"

"I don't wanna here it Bells!" he shouted.

I was instantly hurt by his hostility, but realized I deserved all of it.

"Please Jake just listen," I begged.

"Listen to what Bella?!" he yelled. "Listen to you tell me that you're just going to run off and be with your bloodsucker after he's hurt you so bad? Listen to how, oh right, your _in love_ with him beyond sanity, and that he's the good guy?!" he made a gagging noise. "I don't care okay? Go ahead and be with him, I don't wanna be with you!"

"Listen Jake!" I yelled right back at him. "This was all a big understanding! The Cullen's are back, but why should that change anything? You're still my best friend." I whispered the last part.

"Yeah well, things have changed," he said curtly. "And I don't think I wanna put up with you anymore, Bella. I've realized that I've only wasted my time, and that I could have saved myself a lot of heartache if I wouldn't have kept up our friendship for so long. I don't wanna be your friend anymore. I don't wanna be your second resort when your blooducker decides to take off on you again, okay?" Then the phone went dead.

**REVIEW~**

**REVIEW~**

**REVIEW~**

**Err Emmett'll eat your face! Hah, not even lying...he will!**

**xD**


	6. Adrenaline Rush

***drum roll***

**Taaaa-daaaa!**

**Next chapter is here.**

**Make sure you guys send in your review of what you think of the story so far(:**

**---**

Edward stood next to me, cool and hard as ice. His fists were balled up, and his eyes were closed. Jacob's word's were echoing through my entire body, _I don't wann be your friend anymore_. The tears were coming again, running down my cheeks uncontrollably. I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't.

I collapsed on the floor, and Edward snapped back to life and was by my side, still not saying anything. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered.

I looked up at him. "For what?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed. "Sorry for everything. Sorry for excisting. If I had never excisted, you'd never have to be in so much pain all the time. It's all my fault. All of this is my fault."

There he was, shouldering the blame again, for something that _wasn't his fault_. I would have threw a fit about that, but it was not the time. I wasn't the one who needed comforting right now. Edward did. I realized that my problems were absolutely nothing, because every emotion that I had, Edward had too, and for him the emotions were a hundred times more stronger then mine.

I grabbed his face in my hands and waited till he met my gaze. After what seemed like an hour, he looked up at me with horror struck eyes.

"Please don't," I whispered. "Please don't beat yourself up like this. It's killing me. I can't stand seeing you like this. I don't want _you_ to be in pain because _I'm_ in pain. I want you to know, that nothing is your fault. Do not think that way! Please, it kills me."

"How can I not be though?" he choked out. I realized he was sobbing tearless sobs, since vampires can't cry. I felt sick knowing that this was because of me.

"Edward please," I pleaded. "Please stop. Please don't do this!"

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time, and heard Charlie's car pull up. Edward was already on his feet, helping me up. I gave him another pleading look, and he disappeared.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, totally oblivious to the fact that I was there. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be home yet, Charlie was only coming home for lunch.

Finally he spotted me on the floor. My eyes were still puffy red from all that crying- wet all around the rims, and I was suppose to be at school.

"What happened?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"It's okay Dad," I said, though my voice cracked. "I just came home early because I wasn't feeling great." That was an understatement.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. "Why are you sitting there like that?"

"I just. . .Headache. . ." I hoped that wouldn't have him asking any further questions.

"You should be up in your bed then," Charlie said disaprovingly.

"That sounds great." I groaned, trying to sound sick.

"Er, do you want me to stay home from work?" Charlie asked.

Cute. Apparently I wasn't old enough to stay home by myself.

"No Dad, I'm good. Honest." I assured him.

He hesitated. "Well okay Bells. You go up to bed, and I'm gonna make myself something to eat. Then I'll head back to work if that's okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." I said, irritated. Couldn't he trust me? I didn't do anything bad or anything. . .That he knew of at least.

I sulked up to my room and opened the door to find it empty. Edward wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked around horrified. Where did he go? I went and sat on my bed, afraid I would collapse if I didn't sit down soon. My head was spinning, and suddenly I felt really dizzy.

I got up and went to my window to open it.

"Edward?" I called out. Our next door neighbor peeked out her window. I knew how very messed-up I probably looked to her. "Edward?" I called once again.

I looked around, scanning the yard, the forest, everything in sight. I was about to give up when I spotted him. He was sitting with his head in his knees up against a huge tree. I yelled for him again but he didn't look up.

I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I pushed open the window as wide as it would go, getting ready to jump. It really wasn't that far. . .I didn't care about my own well being right now, I cared about someone else's. Someone a hundred times more important. My own life meant little to me.

I swung my legs over and looked at the ground determined. I needed to get to Edward as fast as possible. I closed my eyes and pushed myself over the edge and jumped.

It was much farther then I expected. I knew I would be breaking something, again. Before I hit the ground, his arms were around me- catching me. He was really _hard_. I knew I'd probably have bruises tomorrow, but I wasn't thinking about that right now.

I was to busy staring at Charlie's shocked face through the window. Edward's eyes were where mine were. _Oh no_. What did Charlie see?

Edward turned his face back to mine. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

I nodded. I knew he was really mad at me for what I just did.

I looked back up to the window and Charlie had dissapeared.

"Bella!" he shouted off in the distance. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Dad relax," I assured him. "I'm completely fine."

He seemed to except that, but then he turned to Edward, aw-struck probably by what he just saw, and asked the one question I was praying he wouldn't. "How in God's name did you get over here so fast?" Charlie asked stunned. "You were no where near here. You just appeared outta no where."

I looked at Edward's face, worried. What was going to happen? What would Edward tell Charlie? He winked at me and turned back to Charlie.

"Uhh. . .I had an adreniline rush," Edward said innocently. "It's very common. You can google it."

I stiffled a giggle and rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad," I couldn't help hiding the humor in my voice. "Didn't you know that Edward is the _star_ of the track team?" I started laughing even more. They both looked at me, worried. Edward's mouth was in a tight line, supressing a smile.

"Isn't that right Edward?" I asked casually, still chuckeling.

Edward smiled. "Why yes sir, I am."

"Is that right?" Charlie asked, confused now. No one, even the fastest track runner in the world, could have been as fast as Edward. "I didn't see you anywhere though," he continued suspiciously. "And why aren't you in school?" he asked disapprovingly.

Edward smiled angelically at me. It stopped my heart. "Why, I heard Bella went home from school and decided to come to her aid. Carlisle has taught me a lot of medical practices." He paused, then turned to look at me. "Now Bella," he said seriously. "How's your head? I heard it was a headache that was bugging you. It's probably just nothing, but I think we should go inside and check you out just to make sure."

Even Charlie couldn't doubt Edward. If I wouldn't have known better, _I _would have believed him.

I sat still trying not to laugh as Edward examined me. He was making himself sound very serious, and using lots of big medical terms. I played along with it, keeping Charlie oblivious.

When Edward finally 'diagnosed' me with the start of a common-cold, he excused himself and told Charlie he would be heading back to school.

"Now I really can't thank you enough Edward," Charlie said, really meaning it. "I guess you came at just the right time. Of course, I should have known that somehow Bella would have fallen out of the window eventually," I grimaced at him. "And now I know to put some kind of child's lock on it. Really Edward, thanks again so much."

Edward bowed his head. "Any time sir," he said, and headed for the door. "Happy to be of service."

He shot me a look, and walked out the door.

"You sure your gonna be fine now if I leave?" Charlie asked slowly. "Or do I have to call a babysitter?"

I gave him a sour look.

"Cool it Bells," he murmured under his breath. "See ya later!"

"Bye Dad." I called after him.

I ran up to my room. Thankfully, Edward was there. I ran straight into his arms, and looked up at his face. They were a dark golden today, and the pain in them wasn't as strong as before, but still there. I had never seen him break down like that, like he was so weak.

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed in frustration. "Bella, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

"You weren't listening to me," I defended myself. "I yelled for you, and you didn't move. I got worried. Am I the only one who can't be worried about someone I love? I would have used the door, but Charlie was downstairs, and you know he would watch after what I was doing." I paused for a breath of air. "Plus," I raised my voice a little more. "I told you not to be sad! You didn't listen to me. Seeing you, like that," I shuddered. "Was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I would rather Victoria kill me a thousand times, than to ever have you be in that kind of pain." I really wasn't planning on giving him a speech, but the words were just flowing out. Plus, it felt better to get them off my chest.

The tears were coming again, angry tears, but I held them back. He did _not_ need to see me cry again.

"I'm so-" he started.

**---**

**Ooooh, gotta love cliff-hangers!**

**Make sure you stay tuned to see what's gonna happen next.**

**~REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**I like getting review: It puts me in a good mood to write more(:**


End file.
